<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fascinating by chocolattees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859195">Fascinating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees'>chocolattees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of Jisung, F/M, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Han Jisung | Han are enemies, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, One Shot, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Villain Lee Minho | Lee Know, Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Name] is Jisung’s best friend, a boy who is secretly a famous hero called ‘Han’. In classic use-their-loved-ones-against-them fashion, Minho keeps kidnapping her as leverage against Han. However, an unfortunate complication has arisen; having spent so much time with the villain, she begins to realize that she’s falling in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fascinating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aren’t you tired of kidnapping me just to get Han to fall into your traps?” </p>
<p>[Name] bored asks at the so-called villain in front of him. He just replies to her with a chuckled as he plays with his cats. This is not her first time to get in this kind of situation. At least, he doesn’t tie her on a chair in the abandoned building like how he first time kidnapped her. Back then, she was on the way back home with Jisung. She didn’t know anything about Jisung being a superhero, only a fact that he is her best friend that looks like a squirrel. He left her for a minute to bought snacks for their movie marathon when suddenly Lee Know blindfold her and took her away to an abandoned building. He tied her hands and legs on a chair, made sure she can’t run away before dialled Jisung with her phone. </p>
<p>It was a terrifying first meeting for her but at the same time, she knew that her life will never be the same. She slowly started to learn the truth that Jisung indeed the famous hero called Han (she never asks him why he chose that name) and the person who kidnapped her was no other than the nemesis of Han, Lee Know.</p>
<p>Being Jisung’s best friend who is a hero isn’t cool and fun like how superhero movies always describe, not when a good looking villain like Lee Know keeps kidnap you most of the time. She doesn’t know what argues that he had toward Jisung but it seems like it never gets solved <em>—</em> he never tells her. He must be has a reason to use her as the bait instead of someone else that more important to Jisung.</p>
<p>Right now, [Name] supposes to be in her house for a study session with Jisung since there will maths exam tomorrow. But here she is, in the villain’s big and luxurious apartment, kidnapped on the way home without Jisung’s knowledge. He even didn’t bother to notify Jisung about the kidnapping like usual and let her do whatever she wants in his apartment. “Just think as your own house.” is what he said to her.</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re planning, he will never fall for it. He is smarter than you think and all your evil plan sucks.” </p>
<p>“Who says that I want to lure him here?” He says, making her confused.</p>
<p>“Then why kidnap me?” </p>
<p>Spending her time with him makes her know a few things about him, like that his real name is actually Lee Minho, and also wonder. What is his reason to be a villain, why he likes to challenges Jisung when all his works will end up failing, and why he makes her heart soft and fluttered for him? </p>
<p>Actually, no one knows the reason for the last question. Not a single soul knows about the fact that she slowly falling for the villain. Well, if Jisung knows about it, he sure will explode at her. There is no way she let her best friend about it.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Minho put down the cat in his arms, giving her the smile that can make her knee lose strength. “What will you do if I say that I want your companion?”</p>
<p>“You’re- wait, what?” She can’t help but blush. Did he just say that he wants her companion? This is have nothing to do with Jisung?</p>
<p>“I’m not going to repeat myself twice.” He moves to the kitchen as he asks her, “Do you want something to eat?” </p>
<p>She just silently stare at Minho as he makes pasta. Never in her life being a superhero’s friend ever thought in this kind of situation.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by my companion? This has nothing to do with Han?” Minho nods yes at her question. Like what she thought before, he has another reason to kidnap her besides to lure Jisung.</p>
<p>“But, why?”</p>
<p>“You sure ask too much. How can that squirrel lookalike boy handle you?”</p>
<p>“Hey! Just answer my damn question. No need to insult my friend.” He chuckled her remark as he places two plates of pasta on the dining table.</p>
<p>“Sit and eat the pasta before it cold!” She pouts as she still follows his order. No one knows what will happen if she disobeys him. He somehow finds it cute and can’t help but smiles.</p>
<p>He actually falling for the girl in front of him, just like how she falling for him too and he kinda knows about her crush on him. Spending a long time with her made him knows about her more (the fact that Jisung like her which irritated him) and found a new purpose besides being a villain. That is to make her falling more for him <em>—</em> that squirrel doesn’t need to know about it.</p>
<p>“You didn’t poison it, right?” She looks at him suspiciously. He rolls his eyes in annoyance as he tells the girl that it is safe. He even eats the pasta first to convince her. There is no way he poisons the girl that had secretly steal his heart.</p>
<p>“You still haven’t answered my question.” </p>
<p>“Do I have to answer that?” She nods with a firm. He sighs as he put down his fork. “I already answered it though. Are you dumb to not notice it or you just pretend to not know about it? Do I have to tell you about my feeling so you can understand?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” His answer only makes her more confused.</p>
<p>“I like you, and it’s obvious that you like me back.” [Name] blush as she processes the words inside her brain. </p>
<p>“W-what do you mean by I like you back!?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s too obvious. You keep blushing whenever I get close with you.” A soft meow follows not long after that. “Even Dori agrees with me.”</p>
<p>Her face getting redder as he states other pieces of evidence that show her obvious feeling toward the villain. How can he notice all of it when he was too busy making plans to defeat Jisung?</p>
<p>“From now on, you need to get used to me kidnapping you since I’m not letting you get away from my sight, even when you with that Han boy.”</p>
<p>There is no way she can deny the fact that she indeed has a crush on Minho anymore, especially when he noticed it. Minho raises one of his eyebrows at her, followed by some smirk. She sighs as she kinda regrets her next word. “I will consider it if you take me to a proper date first.”</p>
<p>“Deal. Get yourself ready because I will take you whenever I want, without a notice.”</p>
<p>Now, she really can’t get away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>